


Feeling Naughty

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: you know those "sexy" Halloween costumes that come out every year?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Smutember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Feeling Naughty

Alya was the one who found the costumes. They were on some American Halloween website under “Paris Heroes and Villains”.

They were _ridiculous_. “Sexy” costume versions of the superpowered people who ran around Paris. But as _utterly ridiculous_ as they were, the class couldn’t help but spend time laughing at them.

After all, nothing ruined the terror of Hawkmoth more than seeing him portrayed as a young woman in a cheap purple polyester skirt. Her top looked like a suit jacket four sizes too small for her chest, and she leaned against a cane as if it was a stripper pole.

Chloe ordered a couple of the costumes discreetly, and didn’t mention them in public again.

**

“Um, I understand _your_ costume,” Sabrina said, fiddling with the polyester skirt she wore. “But mine?”

“Oh, right, you were akumatized,” Chloe said flippantly. She was setting up her bedroom, making sure the lube and toys were within an arm’s reach from the bed. She wore a bastardized version of her own supersuit, a black tube top, tight yellow booty shorts, and thigh-high black boots. If she ever got Pollen back, she might ask for _this_ to be her permanent outfit. “So, Mayura had me pinned underneath her, and it would’ve been kind of hot if she wasn’t, you know, a total bitch and also like, super old. So I thought maybe you could be her instead of an akuma this time…”

“Isn’t Mayura like your mom’s age?” Sabrina asked.

“Don’t kinkshame me.”

Sabrina sighed, her hands smoothing out the skirt of the costume. She wore a low-cut blue dress that _barely_ resembled the villain’s costume, save for the peacock feather design on the skirt cut with a hip-high slit. It rode up so high she wasn’t able to wear underwear with it, but she figured panties would have just gotten in the way. (And Chloe probably skipped them too, by the lack of wrinkles on her shorts.)

“So,” Chloe said, getting herself into a comfortable lying spread-eagle position on the bed. “Come on, pin me down already. Make me join your side.”

Sabrina moved to straddle Chloe, her hands holding down her wrists. “Are you going to join me, _Queen Bee_?”

“Never,” Chloe replied, though she smiled. “I’m one of the good guys.”

“Well, if you won’t be on my side willingly, maybe I should just make you my slave!” Sabrina cried, borrowing lines from their regular akuma roleplays. She kept a hold on Chloe as she shifted and moved to straddle her face.

Chloe wriggled against her, though not trying too hard, and soon ‘gave up’, opening her mouth and letting her tongue go to work on her girlfriend’s pussy. She licked her folds slowly, enjoying the unique taste of the redhead.

Sabrina rolled her hips, grinding against Chloe’s mouth. “Come on, Queenie, you can do better than that…”

Chloe groaned in frustration and arousal as she flicked her tongue against Sabrina’s clit, quick strokes before pushing her tongue past her folds, a pattern that left no part of her slit ignored.

Sabrina moaned as she reached to the nightstand to grab some of their toys. She kept her pussy pressed tight to Chloe’s face, giving her just enough room to breathe. Chloe’s talented tongue worked her to an orgasm just as she clicked the handcuffs into place around her wrists.

“Good,” Sabrina purred as she moved to be face-to-face with Chloe again. “If you didn’t want to join me, why would you be so eager to please me?”

“I-I’m not,” Chloe replied, turning her head dramatically, still watching Sabrina out of the corner of her eye.

Sabrina’s hands pressed against her shorts, easily finding her cunt, fingers tracing the outline of her lips. “You’re so wet I can feel you through your supersuit,” she murmured. “ _Ladybug_ doesn’t do this for you, does she?”

“L-Ladybug’s a hero!”

“Does a _hero_ leave you unsatisfied?” Sabrina’s fingers shifted, rubbing Chloe’s clit through the cheap fabric. “I know Ladybug likes having her devoted little sidekicks, but does she ever take care of you the way you deserve?”

“No, she doesn’t,” Chloe moaned, her hips bucking up to meet her girlfriend’s hand. “Will you—ohh—take care of me?”

“Of course,” Sabrina murmured. “We’d be a team.” She pressed her fingers harder into the fabric, practically fucking her with her hand, when suddenly— _rrrip!_

“Was that…?” Chloe asked.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean to ruin the costume,” Sabrina said. “Shit!”

“Hey,” the blonde said sharply. “Just roll with it. It’s fucking hot.”

Sabrina smirked. She crooked her fingers in the ripped seam, digits just brushing against Chloe’s sensitive pussy, and tore the hole wider, baring her girlfriend. “Do you want me to fuck you, Queenie?”

“ _Please!_ ” Chloe cried, all pretense of resisting gone. “Please fuck me…”

Sabrina reached beside the bed to grab the large purple double-ended dildo. It had seen quite a bit of use between the two girls. “Do you think you’ll behave enough to get out of the cuffs?”

Chloe smirked and wriggled against her bonds. “ _No_.”

Sabrina slowly eased the dildo into Chloe, slowly thrusting it in until she let out a low moan. She then picked up the pace, quickly and roughly fucking her as she squealed and moaned, hips lifting off the bed to mee the toy.

“Come for me, baby,” Sabrina murmured, her other hand playing idly with her own pussy, rubbing slow circles around her clit. “Let me hear my Queen scream.”

“God, Sabrina, _yes!_ ” Chloe cried out, her orgasm hitting her suddenly, making her body shake and collapse back against the mattress.

Sabrina gave her girlfriend a soft kiss as she undid the handcuffs. “Joining the side of evil now?” she teased.

“Nah,” Chloe replied. “Just joining the side of hot girls who are great in bed.”

Sabrina giggled, pressing her hand against the dildo still inside Chloe. “So…my turn in the cuffs, and you show me how great?”


End file.
